


【AlanJay】兔尾与和我走，选一个

by BaiSheng



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaiSheng/pseuds/BaiSheng





	【AlanJay】兔尾与和我走，选一个

※pwp  
※黄暴阿兰x纯情杰，两人不怎么讲骚话的样子……。  
※OOC！  
※猜猜阿兰预谋了多久？  
  
Summary：“杰上个礼拜告诉我们，喝酒不是个好习惯。可我们不会喝醉啊，他为什么这么说呢？”  
  
  
这是一个意外安详的一天。或许是由于圣诞节的缘故，就连恶棍也不怎么出来捣乱，于是会社众人难得获得了久违的平淡。此时会社一干人等召集所有的成员来到了酒馆打算好好放松一下自己。  
  
“嘿！我们来玩游戏怎么样！赢的可以指定输家做一件事，怎么样？”也不知是谁提出了这样的建议。  
  
这个提议很快便受到了会社众人的追捧，大家端正坐好开玩。  
  
平时玩什么游戏都会因为各种意外输掉的阿兰这次居然赢了，靠着被酒精熏的醉醺醺的脑袋成为了最终赢家。他迷糊地四处看了看，随手指了指杰，“你过来。”  
  
杰左顾右盼，大家纷纷让出了一个空隙给他，鉴于周围除了自己不再有其他人，杰只能无奈地接受阿兰的指挥。  
  
因为神速力的关系不管喝多少酒都不会醉，不会因酒误事本该是值得高兴的一件事，但在阿兰抛却礼仪之后那直勾勾的眼神之下，杰却莫名觉得喝醉了说不定会比较好过的感觉。尽管是最佳搭档，但在这种时候就连杰也不情愿接近阿兰——作为输家而言。  
  
阿兰在杰站到他的面前的时候把手伸进了背包里随手抓出了什么塞到了杰的手里，他小声咕哝道，“换上去，不然等下就和我走。”  
  
杰注意到一旁的超人脸色变得有些怪异，看了看自己又看了看已经闭目养神的阿兰，最后选择把头扭过去视而不见。  
  
杰更加不安了。但游戏有游戏的规矩，他把那袋东西带到了厕所。躲在隔间里，他猛地打开袋子一看，顿时脸红脖子粗，几近暴怒。  
  
一个圆滚滚毛绒绒兔尾形状的肛塞正躺在袋子里。  
  
杰蓦地麻木了，面无表情地合上袋子，坐在马桶上思考人生。  
  
嗯……阿兰刚刚是不是有说，不换就要和他走？  
  
刚从厕所出来，会社的其他人已经开始寻找其他的娱乐方式了，只有阿兰还坐在吧台前似笑非笑地看着他，在朦胧的灯光映照下，为他本就英俊的面容铺下了一层暧昧的昏黄。杰几乎快被他迷了眼，但想起手里拿着的袋子就忍不住想打人，杰冲到阿兰面前，低声怒道，“你这是什么意思？这种东西……”  
  
杰话音未落，醉意愈深的阿兰却不耐烦听他说话，直接伸手抱住了杰的腰，蹭了蹭杰的同时一手摸向杰的臀部，揉了揉。  
  
杰惊得几乎跳起来，他用力推开了阿兰，阿兰的眸子里翻滚着的是些微的墨色，原本激动的情绪却在阿兰的注视下渐渐平息，“你真的不换吗，你真的决定要……和我走吗？”  
  
“这种东西……怎么可能换得上去啊……”杰别过头十分不好意思，害羞又尴尬的情绪涌上脑袋让他几乎无法思考。  
  
阿兰笑了，笑得十分好看，杰轻瞥过，却觉得这微笑中暗藏了十足的危险，与过往严肃古板形成强烈的反差，也因此显得迷人又引人堕落。  
  
……  
  
与会社的其他人道过别后，身着便服的两便人上了车。一路沉默着的杰在阿兰的指示下开到了阿兰的家。  
  
“下车吧。”阿兰解开了安全带，率先下了车。杰没有动，他仍旧坐在驾驶座上犹豫地抓着安全带。最后像是想开了什么，他还是解开了安全带下车，在阿兰的眼里他用的时间不过两秒，但阿兰知道这两秒对于闪电侠来说算得上足以经过十分深思熟虑的思考的时间了。  
  
阿兰顾不得那么多了。其实他也害羞，只是每当看见杰羞涩的模样，所有的不好意思都会渐渐消失，剩余的不过都是对于自己而言难能可贵的热情与情欲。  
  
两人沉默着进了屋。为了缓解尴尬，杰提议两人先去洗个澡。先洗的是阿兰，当他擦着湿漉漉的金发从里面出来时，杰便毫不犹豫地冲进了厕所去洗澡了。阿兰耐心地坐在床上，事实上这一澡下去把他借酒壮来的胆子全部消匿得差不多，回想起自己脑袋一抽做出的事不禁想捂脸。他长叹一口气，此时却见杰终于从里面出来了。  
  
杰的发丝仍淌着水，他微垂下眸子，不知是因为热水气的缘故或是害羞的缘故，他的脸色通红，举止间明显带着一股急促不安。  
  
阿兰艰难咽下赞叹，原本打算开口询问杰真正的意愿，却在杰带着怒气却又稍许羞涩的眼神下改变了主意。  
  
箭在弦上不得不发。  
  
杰站在阿兰的面前，伸手捧起阿兰的脸抬高，阿兰配合着他的动作，眨了眨眼，然后合上双眸。杰仔细端详着阿兰的神色，随后深吸一口气，在亲上阿兰的嘴时也闭起了眼睛。  
  
唇舌交融。作为成年人，当然杰和阿兰都有过亲吻甚至是更进一步的关系，只是自从获得神速力后，一切都被拉长的感觉偶尔会让杰感到不太适应，这一切在杰学会了控制神速力之后，都得到了改善。但在此时，杰却觉得自己好像回到了刚获得神速力的时候，感官刺激被延长，连应当较弱的快感都被放大了数倍，变得明显起来。  
  
为什么呢？是因为我在亲我喜欢的人吗？  
  
莫名其妙的想法使杰变得迷糊的神智猛地一惊，却仍忍不住再次沉迷于与阿兰的亲吻之中。深入辗转，杰控制着自己不要太快，他稍稍拉远了距离，细致又缓慢地舔吻着阿兰的唇。  
  
杰听见阿兰轻笑一声，胸膛轻颤。紧接着，阿兰伸手握住了杰的手腕，引着他摸向了自己的胸膛。杰看向阿兰的双眼，却见他勾起了一股笑意。那股笑意带着极致的温柔，却显得魅惑，完全不像原本的他。  
  
阿兰高兴啊，他把自己喜欢的人亲得起了反应，他不高兴吗？  
  
“继续吗？”阿兰把杰的手放上自己的胸膛后轻声问道，眼神带着炽热的笑意放开了手。  
  
而杰并没有收回手，只是一手摸着阿兰的胸膛，一手按住了阿兰的后脑勺亲了上去，渐深渐合，难舍难分。  
  
杰沉醉在这个吻里，气息紊乱，神智都迷蒙起来，杰甚至没察觉阿兰早已把两人的位置颠倒过来。阿兰把手扣上杰的手，忘我地深吻着，直到杰开始挣扎的时候才松开了杰。  
  
趁着杰还在喘气的时候，阿兰解开了他的浴袍。杰在浴袍下不着一物，阿兰抬头，正好对上了杰低头垂下的视线。阿兰笑着舔了舔唇，在杰的注视下舔上了杰的昂扬。  
  
“等等——”杰一个激灵便想坐起，却听阿兰低声开口，声音较以往带了丝喑哑，他说：“你……不喜欢吗？”  
  
“不、也不是，但是……”杰慌张回答，正挣扎着想坐起却被阿兰轻轻按在小腹上的手安抚住，循着手望向手的主人，却见在昏暗的灯光下，阿兰轻蹙眉头，看起来略带委屈地看着自己。杰长叹一声，无奈地乖乖躺好。  
  
狡猾的家伙，明知道我最吃这套了……  
  
阿兰悄悄勾起嘴角，心情愉悦的抚上杰的硬挺，杰轻呼出了一口气，尽管不适应却因为对象是阿兰的缘故而按捺住了颤动的冲动。阿兰轻舔杰的龟头，细致地将其含入口中，给了杰完美的一次口活体验。  
  
经验真丰富啊。杰努力克制地揪紧床单，把脸都憋得通红，漫无目的胡思乱想的脑袋却突然有了这个想法。他偷偷看了眼专注的阿兰，金色的发丝看起来顺滑柔软，碧色微阖，神情认真却十分吸引人。杰突然有了个坏主意。  
  
他顶着强烈的快感轻轻动了动腰身。  
  
阿兰猝不及防含得深了些，他停顿了下，眼神注视着杰，带着一股难以言喻的情欲，自发含得更深了些，杰一个不察顿时被送上巅峰。  
  
脑袋发晕，大片的白占据了视野，等杰回过神时，才迷茫地发现阿兰的手在自己的屁股后摸索着，他的手指油腻腻的，很快就摸上了他的穴口一举入侵。  
  
异物的存在让人十分不习惯，杰不适地扭了扭，但似乎被阿兰误会成了别的信号，在杰还未完全适应那手指的存在时，阿兰亲了亲他的耳朵，同时塞进了第二根手指。  
  
水声啧啧作响，杰咬紧了唇，在阿兰的手指毫无目标地随处摸索着的异样感下拒绝发出丝毫声音。他原本以为自己可以一直忍到结束，直到阿兰的手摸上了一个他从未想象过的地方。在触碰那一瞬间电流迸射而出，杰闷哼一声，很快就硬起来了。  
  
等下，这是什么地方……前列腺？阿兰的手指好像突然找到了准心一般猛地戳刺着那个地方，由于快感过于强烈，杰甚至连阿兰逐渐加了两根手指也没发觉，只是随着他的动作断断续续地发出喘息呻吟。  
  
正当杰以为自己会就此奔赴高潮时，却蓦地感觉快感源头消失了，杰睁开了朦胧一片的眼睛，正想细看却蓦地感觉穴口被灼热坚挺的东西顶着，阿兰也在此时轻声开口，“忍忍……。”  
  
同时一举突破试图紧合的穴口，缓慢地把柱身塞进紧致的秘道，括约肌被疼痛所激得狠狠收缩，杰痛得猛抽气，双手紧紧抓着阿兰的手臂。阿兰垂眸亲了亲杰沾着生理泪水的眼角，声音细若蚊蝇，“放松，不然会更痛的。”  
  
里面很温暖很舒服，也很紧。进去了，真的就不想出来了。  
  
“呜……呼……呼……”杰闻言便努力放松自己的后穴，但由于进入体内的异物型号过大，一时半会他实在放松不了。阿兰现在也不好受，为了不伤到杰他只能停在杰的肠道里动弹不得。眼见杰实在难以放松，阿兰眨了下眼，慢慢地把肉棒从紧咬的穴抽出。杰睁开眼睛看向站起身的阿兰，却见阿兰快步走到背包旁，从里面掏出了那一个初见时让杰羞愤欲死的兔尾肛塞。  
  
杰一脸惊恐地看着阿兰，而阿兰俯身亲上了杰的耳垂，接着是耳朵，然后是嘴唇。正当两人都沉浸在这个吻里的时候，阿兰却趁机摸上了杰的屁股，把肛塞塞进了杰的穴口。  
  
也不知道是巧合还是什么，那肛塞被按进肠道中时，正好狠狠捅上了杰的前列腺，杰猛地一颤，刚刚被痛软的海绵体慢慢又硬起。阿兰会意，握着兔尾部分的手把肛塞拉到几乎脱离穴口时又狠狠地冲撞进穴肉深处，把杰撞出了一声破碎的呻吟，“嗯呜！”  
  
阿兰审视着身下的极速者，眸色俞深，手下的动作并没有减缓趋势，一下又一下地深入他的后穴，几欲离去又猛然进入。  
  
躺在阿兰身下的杰眼神迷离，一手的手背掩在嘴上，另一手正紧抓着床单。他的双腿大开成M形轻颤着，腰部随着他的动作克制不住地扭动起来。情到深处，他甚至忍不住咬上了自己的手，神色有些莫名的委屈。  
  
杰。他的杰。属于他的杰。  
  
阿兰轻笑一声，俯身亲上了杰的唇，与此同时把杰想要摸向自己阴茎的双手束缚住，在强烈的快感下杰根本无力挣扎，只能随着阿兰的亲吻呜咽着。  
  
连兔尾巴都变得湿漉漉了，杰大概已经准备好了吧。阿兰这么想着，把手上已经湿透的兔尾抽出，肛塞刚脱离后穴时甚至发出了“啵”的一声。杰的身体颤抖着，他的眼神已经快失去焦距了，阿兰把肉棒抵上他的后穴时，甚至发现杰正一边发着抖一边扭腰妄图把他的肉棒吞入穴中。  
  
如你所愿。阿兰闭上了双眼吻得专注，下身却狠狠撞上了杰的臀肉。杰几欲弹起，却被阿兰压制着亲得浑身无力。阿兰这一下直接进入到了肛塞也未曾进入的深处，杰被这一下折磨得几乎发疯。  
  
“嘶……太深了……不、不……”杰的身体抖得厉害，阿兰忙心疼地亲亲他汗湿的发，“乖……等会儿就不难受了……乖……”  
  
不断的亲吻和安慰让杰趋向于平静，杰轻喘着，在阿兰沙哑的声音下禁不住轻轻扭了扭腰，已经适应了的后穴因此传来了排山倒海的快感，杰倒抽一口气，也亲了亲阿兰的脸颊，“嗯……我好了……”  
  
阿兰闻言，试探性地动了动下身，浅浅抽动了下肉棒。当阿兰发现杰的表现毫无抗拒之意时，突如其来的恶趣味涌上心头，他在杰还沉浸在快感中时猛地把阴茎抽到穴口处，又狠狠地插进最深处。杰被插得忍不住发出声声破碎的呻吟，泪眼朦胧。阿兰亲了亲他的眼角状似心疼，却依旧忍不住大开大合地操弄着自己的最佳搭档，看着他为自己的一举一动陷入癫狂的情欲难以自拔，连拒绝都做不到。  
  
他本不该这么想，也不该这么做的。阿兰垂下眸子，在杰轻喘着求饶之下放缓了动作，亲昵地亲上杰的嘴角。  
  
夜依旧漫长。  
  
……  
  
“我想和杰在一起，但是他那么迟钝，怎么可能会懂我的想法。他会不会直接吓到逃走呢……”阿兰一脸忧愁地开口，话音刚落便忍不住又豪饮一杯酒。  
  
“嗯……过两天是圣诞节，我记得有人提议要开个圣诞狂欢派对？如果是杰的话……我觉得要不就极端一点吧。给他一个正常人不会选的选择和一个听起来好一点的选择，如果他宁愿选择正常人都不会做的决定或者转头就跑，那我想……你是没有希望了。”  
  
“比如……？”  
  
“比如……肛塞和跟你走，选一个。”


End file.
